


Lucky Day

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's lucky item of the day is a rose. His horoscope says he'll find his Prince Charming, a handsome man in a suit. This has to be a joke, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Day

Other items would've sufficed. A rose? Well, he didn't complain, until he listened to this: 

 

"Cancers, watch out! Your love life will sky rocket today! Who knows, maybe you'll find a lovely, handsome prince charming in a suit?" 

 

 _Are you kidding me?_  Midorima sighed. 

 

Today went like normal... So far, they were no prince(ss) charming. 

 

Until Shuutoku finished their practice for today. They all went home, expect for Midorima. He was in the locker room all alone.

 

Takao's bag  was on the floor. He sighed and muttered to himself, "Fool.." 

 

He texted Takao. "You left your bag."

 

"I did?! I'm kinda in a hurry so if you'd like to drop it by my house then go ahead."

 

"Sure, whatever." 

 

"Thanks Shin-chan!"

 

When Midorima opened the door, he did not expect to see Prince Charming. 

 

_Just my luck._

 

The rose crumbled in his hand. 

 

Takao looked so attractive in a suit... It was foreign, but still so good on him..

 

"Here." Midorima gave him the bag. His cheeks began to flush. Why was he panicking? Takao isn't that attractive. 

 

"Thanks, Shin-chan."

 

"So, um, what's with the suit?" Midorima nervously asked.

 

"It's for a special occasion. Does it look good?" 

 

 _You look cute._ Midorima wanted to say. He shrugged instead. "Not too bad." 

 

"Hey.." Takao chuckled. "Did you bring that rose for me?" 

 

"N-No! It's- It's just a coincidence!" Midorima's heart banged against his chest. 

 

Takao stepped closer to Midorima, who's red cheeks could be seen within a mile."Wh...What are you doing, idiot?"

 

"Maybe it is a coincidence...but you showed up here with a rose. I'm in a suit... It's fate," Takao smiled.

 

And he kissed him without a doubt.  

 

They let the rose fall as they embraced each other. 

 

"Did you do this on purpose?" Midorima asked. "You listened to the horoscope today?"

 

"Nope, today's just my lucky day." Takao grinned.

 


End file.
